The Moment of Truth
by alygator86
Summary: An accident and a surprise


I'm sorry… I had to write this. It's not the best but it came to me.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. There would be no Spew if I did

Summary: An accident and a surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lu's POV

Lu watched as Woody anxiously paced up and down a short section of the hallway in the hospital. Jordan was still in surgery.

They got a call an hour ago - Woody's cell phone rang during dinner and he answered it. The person on the other end told him that Jordan had been in a car accident and she was in the emergency room.

Woody dropped everything and sped to the hospital - that should have been Lu's first sign.

When they got to the hospital, Lu had never seen Woody so worked up. He was still Jordan's next of kin and the doctor spoke to him, told him they needed to do emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding.

Then the doctor took him aside to tell him a few other things. Lu didn't know what it was exactly but it had to have been bad by the look on Woody's face.

Jordan got through surgery just fine. Woody went to her recovery room while Lu waited in the waiting room with Garret, Lily, Nigel and Bug. That should have been her second clue.

Woody's POV

He and Lu were just about to eat dinner when his cell phone rang. He had a new respect for what it meant to be next of kin. He now knew how Jordan felt he she got the call telling her he had been shot.

Woody dropped everything the sped to the hospital. He had forgotten Lu came with him. The only thing on his mind was Jordan and if she was ok.

Everything was a blur. The only thing he clearly remembered was his conversation with the doctor.

"_Woody Hoyt?" the doctor asked, coming up to the small group of people._

_Woody stood up, "that's me."_

"_She has a broken leg and some internal bleeding. We need your consent to take her up for surgery," the doctor handed him the form and he signed. The doctor then asked to see him privately._

"_What's going on?" he asked once they were out of ear shot the doctor gave Woody the sympathy look._

"_She had a miscarriage," he told Woody._

_Woody felt like his world dropped out, "How far was she? Did you know?"_

"_She was semi conscious when she came in. She told us she was almost 11 weeks."_

OoOoOoOoO

Jordan awoke and looked around the dimly lit room to see Woody sitting by her side holding her hand.

"Hey," he smiled, "you're awake."

"What happened?" she asked, very sore and tired.

"You were in an accident," he told her slowly, "You broke your leg and there was some internal bleeding but they stopped it in surgery." He really didn't want to be the one to tell her about the baby

"Woody..." she looked at him with a fear in her eyes he had never seen before, "What about the baby?"

He didn't answer at first, shifted his gaze away from hers. She tugged on his hand and he took a deep breath.

"You, um...you miscarried, Jor," he told her looking at his hands. He looked up into her haunted eyes again as he asked, "It was mine, wasn't it?"

She nodded, tears falling from her eyes, "I found out the other day. I was going to tell you..."

Woody, not sure what to do and so overcome with emotion gently pulled Jordan to him as she dissolved into sobs. He cried with her. He cried for his relief that she was ok. He cried at the fact he almost lost her - again, and he cried for his child, their child.

"I'm so sorry, Woody," she whispered into his shoulder

"It's not your fault," He replied, running his fingers through her hair, "You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone should apologize it should be me. I was so stupid. Everything with Lu…I almost lost you again and I never even told you the truth," he said into her hair, "I love you, Jordan. I love you and I almost lost you again"

She looked at him, "You love me? What about Lu?"

"She was my rebound from you," he replied, wiping tears off her face, "I told you I was stupid."

"Why did _you_ need a rebound?" She asked, "You thought you were my rebound."

"I was afraid that once you and I got together, I would lose you the same way I've lost everyone else," he admitted, "I was running. I'm sorry."

"I love you," she leaned into him again and he kissed her head.

Woody slowly rubbed her back, letting his own tears continue to fall and mix with hers.

Woody...it hurts," she whispered, "Why does it hurt so much?"

He knew she wasn't talking about physical pain. She knew about their child for three days, he knew about it for three hours but they had to deal together, "I don't know, Jordan. I wish I could make it stop. I wish I could make it better."

"Stay?" she asked, tired from the intense emotion after such an ordeal.

"Always," He kissed the top of her head, "Go to sleep. I'll stay here until you fall asleep but then I need to go tell everyone how you're doing. I'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded and he ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. As soon as she was out he went to talk to Lu, Lily, Garret and the others.

"How is she?" Lu asked, meeting him in the hall. She wanted to get out of there.

"Not good," he replied quietly, he, too, had to deal with losing his child and making sure Jordan didn't lose it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, going into shrink mode.

"She…she was pregnant," he told her, tears coming to his eyes once again.

Lu put her hands up to her mouth in surprise, "Oh my. It was…" she didn't need to finish. She knew it was his.

"I'm sorry, Lu," he told her, "I'm sorry I brought you into our dance and I'm sorry I lied, but...I'm not over Jordan. I don't think I'll ever be over her...and...I don't want to be over her."

"I should have know that when you sidestepped my question," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

She shook her head, "Go. Go be with her. She needs you."

"I have to tell Lily and everyone else so they stop worrying," he started towards the waiting room. He told the morgue staff that she was alright - about the surgery and her leg but left the part about the miscarriage. He would let Jordan decide if she wanted them to know.

When he was done, he went back to Jordan's room. He sat in the chair next to her bed and she stirred, feeling his presence.

"Hey," he brushed some hair out of her face, "Go back to sleep."

"Will you lay with me?" she asked. He thought she sounded like a lost little girl.

"Scoot over a little," he told her.

She moved over as much as possible without causing herself more pain and Woody got in beside her. He shifted to his side and put an arm protectively over her, careful not to put pressure on her stitches.

"Woody…?" she asked tiredly.

"We'll get through this together, Jor," he told her, "I promise."


End file.
